moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lithia Lektrie Lacewrench
=Lithia Lektrie Lacewrench= *Race: Gnome *Sex: Female *Age: ??? *Height: 2 feet 9 inches *Weight: 37 lbs *Class: Treasure Hunter *Alignment: Chaotic Good (I think. ) *Profession: Miner, Engineer, Treasure Hunter, Trainee in the field of reporting. *Affiliation: The Underfoot Express =The Red Fox= * *Race: Gnome *ex: ??? *Height: 2 feet 9 inches *Weight: 37 lbs *Class: ??? *Alignment: Chatoic Good *Profession: "The Red Fox is my name, and crime is my game!" *Affiliation: = History = Lithia Darkblade was a symbiotic soul harbored in a Blood Elf known as Arlina, They went through their existence sharing experiences with each other. Arlina had never spoken of her and she was pretty much unknown until Arlina's mind had completely snapped in the bowels of Scholomance. Lithia had taken the body over during this time in order to protect the mentality of her host. ((This is how she would explain it. )) Her first taste of actual freedom was a highly refreshing one, She had urges to riches. Love for the shiny, She started to run an organization that she'd lovingly called 'Ninjaneers'. An organization for those of a shadowed nature seeking knowledge in the art of mechanics. She also disliked petty thieves, Such as pickpockets. Regardless of her somewhat unorthodox behavior, She never took a life on purpose. She created an avatar for herself, The Red Fox. The Red Fox was portrayed as a murderous madman with no care for any form of life. Lithia had thrown wanted posters up all over the place to get information on 'The Red Fox'. Her information was sure to pull both do gooders and the greedy. The Red Fox quickly became a recruitment tool, To those who were greedy, Lithia would thank them for there information and leave only to find the person as The Red Fox and extend an invitation to her group. Together, Her and her group would rob taverns across the world, Hunt treasures hidden deep and far. A life for the adventerous and her in control, Her best friend Jinjuko, A Troll Death Knight whom she thought was the only one who could understand, Was usually at her side. The feeling began to set in, That things weren't quite right as Arlina's mentality had begun to return. Lithia didn't want to go, and she didn't quite feel at home where she was. She thought it was the place, And she had soon caught wind of a Gnomish Invention. A 'Trans-dimensional Rift Ripper' as she calls it, ((She can't remember the actual name. )) Excited with the news of a new world just waiting to be explored she jumped on it, But with intent unlike another. She had a warlock remove the soul of Arlina and told her friends. "I don't belong here, I'm leaving and I'm taking the body." Juko called her an idiot and left her with a memory of him being angry. She said goodbye to her 'girlfriend' of sorts and gave the soul shard containing the real girlfriend to her. With that, She dropped a box on the ground and stepped through the portal! Upon entrance to the portal, Electricity shot in many directions and the last thing that was seen from that end, Was Lithia becoming a tiny red haired gnome. She awoke confused in the streets of Ironforge, peering around with blurred vision in wonder before passing out. She was taken to a nurse by a nice Dranei man whos name she can't recall, and there she found out she had become a gnome. Screaming in Thalassian she was looked upon with utter confusion and surprise, She did the only thing she could do. Seek help, Look for someone who may understand her, She found her way out of Ironforge and wandered aimlessly about Dun Morogh for a while. She was lost with no idea where she was, and no company. She had already begun to miss Jinjuko. On the path to Kharanos she'd met a funny little gnome with black hair, and a matching mustache. He wore an odd blue and black outfit and looked completely unkempt. He spoke to her in some gibberish she was sure was Gnomish. Ignroing him she continued up the path only to be greeted by a lumbering wolf, Who looked quite hungry! With a smirk she reached to her sides to pull her daggers to lay waste to the fou.... Her daggers were not there. Clearly something else had gone wrong as none of her possessions were on her. She took a fighting stance quickly in attempts to toss the beast aside, But it overwhelmed her. She awoke in Ironforge, Her adventures seemed to be taking a toll on her. A dwarven priest had revived her, She assumed, For he looked quite happy when she came to. Quickly she leapt up and made attempt to escape, A human tried to stop her but her size prevented a grapple and she was off for the Tram to Stormwind, Where she would aimlessly walk around in hopes of finding someone who understood Thalassian. She'd found a human male, Who spoke Thalassian, and had a rather lengthy conversation with him. She had learned that he was affiliated with an organization called 'The Court of Miracles' and that they were hosting an event in Loch Modan. He had to make haste for he was running late, Lithia said she would be there soon as she found out where it was, But alas, he hadn't heard her. She soon made way for the Library she'd been told about earlier, and hunted down a book titled 'Thalassian to Common'. It appeared to be handmade, and was hidden quite well. Later on she came across a congregation of gnomes on boxes, She happened to hear one of them say a word that she'd looked up earlier and sure enough it translated to 'Loch Modan'. The gnome in blue had opened a portal and Lithia randomly decided to follow. Luckily she was led right to the spot where the event was held. There she'd met a warlock by the name of Tasrak, Who spoke Orcish and had taken it upon himself to teach her the ways of the gnome. He taught her how to tinker, Any time she wasn't tinkering she spent studying language out of the many books he had in his home. Days seemed to have passed before she had gathered the Gnomish language, It was easier then expected but she imagined this was due to her previous training in Gnomish Engineering. She clung to her 'Thalassian to Common' book however. One day she had run across one Dr. Wuzzjolt, Where she discussed his profession and various other aspects of himself. She signed up to be his assistant in the field of Bio-Engineering and was also accepted into The Underfoot Express, Only to later find out the blue clad gnome that led her to Loch Modan was one of the owners! A night of debauchery alongside Miss Yonli, and she quickly picked up on Common. She had sooner become a trainee under Yonli to be a reporter for the Gnightly Gnews. Lithia, Now Lektrie Lacewrench, Had thought of reforming her organization here in this world. However, She had met so many different people, Her will to do as she used to had changed. New plans emerged, and The Red Fox had become something else. =Persona= Lithia has a very fluctuating personality that usually changes with the situation, Her personality makes her highly unpredictable. =Bio-Engineered / Skills= When she had signed up to be Dr. Wuzzjolts assistant, This also meant that he would be testing his Bio-Engineering skills on her. Seeing that she had been his first willing living subject. As such, He has been putting Bio-mechanical parts inside of her. *Mechanical Heart - The beat remains at a consistant rate, Even in the heat of battle. Making sure her heart doesn't beat to fast or explode or something. *Muscular Implants - The muscle implants work with Lektries muscles giving her the ability to lift and move things she was unable to move before, Such as very large things. This isn't the gnome to toss around all willy nilly! They also enhance her muscles with a restorative ability if ever she is injured. *Skeletal Implants - Her bones have been fused with a very durable metal, Thus making them very hard to break! *Brain Implants - These implants allow her control over her other implants, As well as some aspects of her brain such as hormones, Endorphines, Adrenaline Ect. Ect. She has just recently received these brain implants and does not know how to control them quite right, She's going through a bit of a rough patch as hormones rage. =Recently= Lektrie has taken kindly to travel, Hiding from those who may care about her in this world. She's never had family, So holidays are a hard time for her. Her consistent battles with The Blastmaster have come to an abrupt halt, Which is a good thing while she trains her brain to control the recent brain implants she's had installed. Jan. 09 While getting a better grip on her brain implants, Lektrie still has issues with hormonal and adrenaline output, Through a furious rage she had charged into the Stockades a while back and killed majority if not all of the sad souls that were harbored down there. (No actual people were harmed IC, Yet. ) With the holidays gone Lektrie has found time to hang out with her new peers, Taking warmly to Elnor Fairshaw, A seemingly bomb clad Gnome with the heart of a saint. Admirable, If Lektrie were more like her she could stop the things she does, But that's a secret. Lektrie has recently been working on her invention, A blue orb with machinery inside, A blue, glittering, swirling liquid is within the orb. Disguising it as a Mana Container. She called it the Transmogrifier, And it truly was a work of illegal..ness. The machine itself is not powered by just any magical crystal, But a Soul Shard. It's intent was to grant the wish of her friend, She thinks, Kynera's wish. On top of that giving Lektrie a little more leeway to spy on other people. The item was believed to alter the bodies image to be that of what is pictured when the item is used, It wasn't until later that her friend Dexller's Mirror Image Two told her the evils of the magic she'd been using in her machine. She felt it best to hide this from Kynera, and anyone else that may stumble upon it.. "Invention should not be restricted, Even by that of law." Her will to hide it did not work, As her experiment with Kyn had gone wrong and she ended up trapped in a Dwarf's body. The secret was out and Kynera decided it was best to go with Alteration magic then body swapping. Hurt, She now devises a plot to get Kyn to choose her method over his under the saying, "You will not truly be a gnome that way, It's merely a mirror! I can't believe she'd choose a humans magicover gnomish inginuity!" Sadly, It would strike her that she too was once and elf, of sorts. Her one secret, that isn't necissarily a secret. Is being spread. She didn't know she was hiding it so well that people, Even Lela, didn't know. It was time for her to make a decision, Hide who she once was and claim the brain implants were what put the thoughts in her head, Or keep going. She won't lie about it, She's learned that people of the alliance are a bit more understanding, She's been accepted so far and nothing has caused problems. It's a good thing the transformation didn't screw up, She could have changed into a gnome with long ears or glowing eyes. Jan. 10. Lektrie made attempt to interrupt Dexller and Kynera's spell time with her improved Transmogrifier! He idea did not work, She tossed the orb to Kyn with a 'Hey Kyn, Catch!' but Kyn did not peer into the ball. She knew she should have made it activate when touched. Dexller pleaded for her to calm down, But the old Blood Elf pride within her burst forth, She was a gnome with Ego and she cracked down on the humans magics, Angered that they were chosen over Gnomish intuition. Dexller had warned Kyn to cover her face with cloth, Ready to throw magic dust at her to put her to sleep, But she was ready this time! She slammed on of her filtration masks over her face and laughed at him. "Not this time!" She exclaimed. Dex didn't want to do it, But he did what he had to. He sent a bolt of electricity at her in hope of stunning her, But her implants were all made of metal. The electricity quickly fired throughout her muscles, Up and down her spine and about her bones, Into her mechanical heart. He opened a portal without checking to see if she was okay and tossed her inside. She had landed in Ironforge, Her heart had been stopped by Dex's shock but luckily she was revived by one of the priests in the area. She quickly acted and used her Transmogrifier to switch to something she thought would be closest to the little hideaway near Auberdine. She ended up in the body of one Dr. Tibius Slashenslef, Who was on his way to Teldrassil for herbs to make medicines with. She'd made it to Dex and Kyn, But it was to late, It had already been done. Angered, She issued a threat to Dex claiming she would have revenge on him for what he'd just done to her not 10 minutes ago. She quickly rushed off, The effects of the switch had warn off. In Ironforge, She started looking for Kyn. Still angry over her decision, Her blood pumping she chased down a random gnome screaming at the top of her lungs "KYYYYNEEEERAAA!" as she tackled the gnome that sold fruits.... She had eventually found Kynera, Who lied to Lektrie about her name but was had by the humans around her. A large argument burst forth from the two of them. Kyn didn't want to use Lektries machine because it switched souls, Someone would have been using her body. Lektrie mentioned that it wouldn't have been her body after that point but Kyn would budge, The argument continued and Lektrie had said it. "Using his magic is nothing but a veil, A trick. Your a fake gnome!" Kyn replied back "So are you!" Lektrie was stricken by this, She searched for words but the only thing that came to mind was what she said before running off. "You act like I had a choice in this!" Shes now hiding, From everybody. Her temper finally getting to her, Emotions be twice as much as they should be. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Gnome Category:Engineer